


Overflowing Waters

by RainbowKittn



Series: Points of Connection [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Makeup Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKittn/pseuds/RainbowKittn
Summary: Nothing can tear you apart quite like an argument with your partner. Nothing can put you back together quite like their hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while listening to "Muddy Waters" by LP, so go give that a listen.

The loud bang reverberates through your apartment. It shakes the floor. It shakes your bones. You stare at the quivering door and pant, your breath short from the extended bout of shouting.

_”Then don’t leave dangerous equipment in the kitchen!” “I don’t want to live in this mess!” “I feel like I’m your fucking mother!”_

Everything is still. Not even the noise of your obnoxious neighbors reach you. Your thoughts are drowned with her sharp words and strained voice.

_”Don’t move my experiments!” “Everything I work with is dangerous!” “This is my life, this is what I do!”_

You lower your outstretched arm. The anger dissolves into watery tears and they cascade down your cheeks. You collapse to your knees on the living room floor.

_”I feel like I’m your fucking mother! I’m sick of cleaning up your mess.”_

_Her face broke. The creases between her eyes- wrinkled in frustration and anger- immediately disappeared. Her shoulders fell. Her eyes went wide, and started to glisten with moisture. As soon as you noticed, she turned and ran for the door. You took a step forward and reached out towards her, despite her already being across the room. She wrenched the door open._

_“Holtz, wait!”_

You watch large drops fall, only to get absorbed into the carpet. Your mind reels as you play the last moment on repeat in your head. Your stomach drops as a different memory filters in; one from months ago.

_Holtz reclined on the couch, nearly horizontal. Her feet were propped up on the table in front of her, her butt practically hanging in mid-air. You sat in a more reasonable, cross-legged position, mostly facing her._

_“Man, I don’t even really remember all the reasons they sent me back; there were so many. Mostly they just got sick of me._

Another memory, a few moments later. It knocks your breath away as it hits you.

_”Some were pretty terrible, I guess. Lots of people who would spank over little things. Some who would do worse. There was one lady… whenever I would leave something out of it’s place, as I’m sure you can imagine was often,” she glanced at you out of the corner of her eye with a sweeping arm gesture, pointing out the various parts and clothes cluttering her small apartment, “she would meet me at the door when I got home from school, drag me to an empty closet, and lock me in it. She would leave me in there with nothing to do, no food, no blanket even, til morning when she sent me off to school. She got tired of it before I learned that lesson.” She turned to you with a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes.”_

You scramble for the table. You grab your phone and instantly dial Holtzmann. It rings for a moment before it clicks to her voicemail.

“This is the ghost of Holtzmanns past. Leave a message if you want, but it’s gonna be like a week before I bother to check it, so call the firehouse instead.”

“Holtz, I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot, I really didn’t mean… I’m just… I’m sorry… Please come back…” You end the call and nearly collapse onto the floor. Desperately, you dial the firehouse. You’re not sure how long it’s been since she left. You don’t think she would be there yet, but just maybe…”

“Ghostbusters, how can I help you?”

“Hey, Kev. Is Holtzmann there?”

“Uh. Nope. Isn’t she with you?”

“She… left. If she comes by, please call me.”

“Okay, boss.”

“Thanks, Kev.”

You hang up and stare at your phone. She might have gone back to her own apartment, but that was unlikely. There wasn’t much there anymore. Her lease was up in a few days and she was moving in with you. She already spent almost all of her time either here or the fire station, anyway. It was more likely she was at a bar.

_”Thank you.” Holtz nuzzled behind your ear as she cuddled up behind you._

_“What for? You did all the work.” She let out a hearty laugh. You felt it in your back, pressed against her stomach._

_“For being so wonderful and attentive. For being my spectacular girlfriend. For listening to me and understanding.”_

_“Of course, Holtz. I’ll always listen and do whatever I can to help.”_

_She was silent for a long moment. “Before you came along, whenever I would get upset about something I would go to a bar, get really drunk, and fuck the hell out of some girl in the bathroom before stumbling home to pass out. Not exactly healthy... although fun.” You swatted her arm as she laughed in your ear. “Don’t worry, not as fun as what we just did.”_

You collapse completely to the ground. Images of Holtz pressing some young girl against a door fill your head and you can do nothing but cry. Your body shakes as thick tears wear tracks down the side of your face. Eventually you stop shaking, but the tears continue to flood over. Your mind goes blank and you lay still, letting the salty water soak the floor under your head. You don’t know how long you lay there.

You hear rustling behind you. You assume it must be a neighbor getting into their apartment.

Your door creaks open. You try not to hope as you turn your head towards the sound.

You see blonde hair. You’re a step away from her in a flash. She pushes the door closed behind her as she stares at the ground. Her eyes are red. Yours must be, too.

“I’m sorry,” her voice creaks. Your heart shatters.

“No, no,” you cut her off. “I’m so sorry, Holtz. I didn’t mean… I don’t…” She shakes her head, and you stop fumbling.

“I’m sorry. I just worry about you getting hurt. I couldn’t stand it if you got hurt…” her voice is tiny. She plays with the hem of her vest between her fingers. You notice it’s soaked.

“Is it raining?” you ask before thinking. She nods.

“I walked for a while.”

“Oh.” Your heart beats loudly in your ears. “I thought maybe… you went to a bar, you know, like you used to…” Her wide eyes meet yours. She shakes her head so hard you worry about brain damage.

“No. Never. I never want to do that again.” Tears start to cloud over the bright blue. She attempts to blink them away. “Please don’t give up on me. I swear I’ll get better, clean up more, be more responsible. Please just don’t…” Her voice breaks. You throw your arms around her shoulders and pull her as close as you can. She wraps shaky hands around your waist and sobs into your shoulder.

“I won’t.” You rub her back gently. “I love you so much, Holtz. I never want to lose you.” Your own tears spill over yet again. She clutches fistfulls of your shirt.

Her hands loosen their grip.

She stops shaking.

Your own tears finally stop flowing.

She nuzzles into your neck.

She shivers. You realize she’s still in soaking wet clothes.

“We gotta get you dry before you get sick. Can we…” You pause, unsure just how okay things are in your delicate moment. “Can we go to bed?” She stiffens just long enough for worry to flicker through your thoughts before she nods into your shoulder. You pull back gently. Her gaze falls to the floor. You can tell the tears have stopped, but a few still glisten on her cheeks. You gently pull your hands to her face. You wipe her cheeks with your thumbs. She smiles weakly, but doesn’t look up. You press a tender kiss to her forehead before taking one of her hands in yours. You lead the way to your bedroom.

She stands awkwardly just inside the room, looking like a scared puppy. You don’t like it. You wrap your arms around her again.

“I’m so sorry,” you whisper into her ear. “I wasn’t thinking about what I was saying. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

“I was afraid you were going to kick me out, and I haven’t even moved in yet.” She lets out a mirthless laugh into your shoulder. You squeeze her tighter.

“No, I won’t ever kick you out.” You feel so stupid. Of course she’s worried. How many people had taken her into their homes, only to throw her out just a short while later? She needs to feel like it’s her own home, not like she’s just staying at someone else’s place. “I have an idea.” You pull back slightly to look at her. She meets your gaze for a moment before flicking it back down to the collar of your shirt. “How about we get a new apartment together? That way it’s both of ours, not you just moving in with me. It can be our home together.” Her eyes flick back up to yours, full of emotion and questions.

“But this is your home…”

You shake your head gently. “I want our home now, not just mine. Is that okay?”

She nods with a slight smile. “I would love that.”

“More than pringles?”

_Holtz gaped at the glasses in her hand. They looked like yellow-tinted sunglasses, but had an elastic band around the back to keep them on. The pair she usually wore on busts had fallen off and cracked last week when she was thrown back against a wall, causing her head to whip around too hard. She looked up at you, eyes still wide._

_“I love you!” She threw her arms around your waist and lifted you into the air, spinning in circles. “More than anything! More than ghosts. More than small-to-medium sized poofs. More than peanut butter banana sandwiches.” She gasped and set you down, taking your head in her hands. “I love you more than pringles,” she said with complete seriousness. You couldn’t help but laugh. She stopped it with a passionate kiss._

“More than pringles.” She smiles. It isn’t her usual beaming smile, but the deeper of her dimples makes an appearance. It’s a start. You smile back softly.

“I’ll make some calls tomorrow.” You gently push a wet curl behind her ear. “I love you so much, Holtzy.” She leans forward and presses a soft kiss against your lips before resting her forehead against yours.

After a moment of comfort, she shivers again and you remember why you’re there. You bring your hands to the top button of her drenched vest. “May I?” She nods, her head rubbing against yours with the action. You quickly unbutton it and push it from her shoulders. You reach for the hem of her t-shirt. You pause for a moment, giving her time to protest. She doesn’t, so you tug it up. You pull your head back to lift it over her head. Once it’s dropped to the floor her gaze meets yours. There’s a hint of sparkle back in her eyes, and you can’t help but smile. Her hands find your hips and rub small circles. You reach for the fly of her pants, not breaking eye contact. She smirks slightly at you. You make quick work of them, dropping them to the floor to let her step out of.

She reaches up for the buttons of your own shirt. “You know, you’re all wet now, too. And while I’m not usually one to complain about making a girl wet, I definitely prefer it to happen while she’s naked.” You chuckle, happy at the reappearance of her usual attitude.

“Well, if you insist.” She breaks into a bright smile before carefully unbuttoning your shirt. Her hands are still shaking. You’re not sure if it’s from the cold or emotion. She drops your shirt, and your pants follow quickly. Her fingers run gently along the bottom of your bra as she looks to you; a clear question. You nod before pressing in for a kiss. Your bra soon hits the floor. You break the kiss to pull her sports bra over her head. You both quickly push off the other’s underwear. You’re careful to not get your feet tangled in yours.

Her hands find your cheeks, caressing them gently, soothing away the residue from the countless tears that have run over them tonight. She kisses you slowly. Her tongue licks around the edges of your slightly parted lips. You moan softly. Her hands move up to weave into your hair. You grab her hips and pull her flush against you. You gasp lightly at the soft press of her skin against yours. She latches onto your lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. Trapping it between her teeth as she runs her tongue over it. She lets go, only to press a small kiss to it. She peppers your lips with tiny kisses, before moving to your nose, your cheeks, even placing one on each eyelid. You fight back a giggle at the flutter of her lips over your skin.

“You are the most precious and wonderful woman I’ve ever known.” Her sincerity takes you by surprise, and before you can respond her lips cover yours again. Her tongue flicks along the crease of your lips, and you part them without thinking. She deepens the kiss, using her grip in your hair to hold your head to hers. Her tongue strokes along yours. Your grip on her hips tightens, your fingers digging into the soft curve. Her kiss alights every nerve in your body. She doesn’t pull back until your head is dizzy with desire. “Bed?” Her breath tickles your swollen lips as she whispers.

“Unless you plan to fuck me right here on the floor, then yes, please.” She lets out a laugh before humming faux-seriously. She de-tangles her hands from your hair and grabs one of your hands, leading you over to the bed.

“Pretty sure I’d rather make love to you on the bed. We can save the floor-fucking for our new apartment.” She presses your shoulder gently, and you fall back into the bed.

“I don’t know. I think floor-fucking would be an appropriate send-off for this one, but waiting til the last day seems right.” Holtz climbs over to straddle your hips.

“I like how you think.” Her hands roam freely over your body. They caress your curves and circle your breasts. They press into the flesh of your thighs. Her thumbs just barely brush your nipples. She presses kisses to your neck. Nips your collar bone. Licks your shoulder. Her mouth meanders its way to your breasts. She paints them with her tongue, whispers secrets with her lips. Her hands flutter down your sides. Every touch is a kiss of fire, leaving a burning trail in her wake.

She kisses her way lower. Her tongue lavishes your ribcage. Her teeth sink into your hip. You will undoubtedly have a mark there tomorrow. You enjoy the thought until her fingers interrupt, brushing across the outside of your mound. It instantly burns for more. Her tongue soothes it as she presses it between your lower lips only a moment later. Her tongue runs through your slit as she presses your legs further open. Just the tip of her tongue presses into you, before she licks another stripe, this time flicking over your clit. Her fingers grip into your thighs. Her tongue presses into you fully, as deep as she can, and you moan deeply. One of her hands trails over to your clit, running slow circles around it. Her brilliant tongue strokes along your inner walls. She plays you like a well-practiced instrument; she hits all the right notes to make your body hum in perfect, harmonious bliss. As you start to tighten at the attention, you have a sudden desire. You gently tug at her hair. She pulls her mouth away to look up at you and stills her hand. You whine at the complete loss.

“No, keep going.” you look vaguely in the direction of her hand. “Just…” You tug her hair again, pulling her up. “Kiss me?” Thankfully, she seems to understand your vague directions and crawls up your body. Her lips crash to yours. Your tongue reaches out to hers. Her fingers start to rub over your clit again, and you respond with a thankful moan. They run down to your entrance and pause there for just a moment, making sure this is what you want. You nod without breaking the kiss. She presses two fingers into you. You’re sopping wet from her earlier ministrations, and are thankful she doesn’t waste time. After a few slow strokes, she shifts her hand slightly. She curls her fingers to hit the sensitive spot inside of you as her thumb finds your clit. You moan against her lips. She presses her advantage, and pushes her tongue deep into your mouth. She sets up a quick pace with her fingers. She presses into you hard, but not rough. Each move is calculated, everything to bring you to pleasure. It doesn’t take long. You moan her name into her own mouth as you spasm around her fingers. She slows her strokes, prolonging your orgasm, until you finally collapse onto the bed. She withdraws her hand, and it falls to your hip. Her lips never leave yours. You’re grateful, even as you struggle to catch your breath.

She shifts her body slightly, and your thigh presses between her own. You feel her moisture collecting there and press your knee up against her. It’s her turn to moan as her hand reflexively tightens on your hip. You slide a hand down her body to replace your knee. You run your fingers over her clit and her hips buck slightly. Your fingers work down her slit and find her practically soaked. Her lips leave yours for only a moment, just long enough to let out a needy little noise, before they crash back. You smile into the bruising kiss.

You press a finger into her. It’s only a couple of strokes until you add another; she’s more than ready for it. Your thumb finds her clit and you try to match her previous pace. It’s clearly effective, as her jaw falls slack within moments. You lick her lips, bringing her attention back to them, and she kisses you like her life depends on it. A hand tangles into your hair and holds you hard against her. Her hips meet your thrusts. Her tongue battles yours. Her hand tightens, and soon the rest of her body follows suit. Her back arches, pressing her chest into yours. Her walls clench around your fingers. Her mouth finally leaves yours to fall open with with silent tension. You work her through it until she slowly relaxes. You free your hand. She pulls you against her in a tight hug. You kiss her gently. She smiles. Her blue eyes are watery, but you see only love in them. In that moment you vow to do everything you can to make sure this spectacular woman feels loved every single day, for the rest of your lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used to. Life kind of exploded. I'm finally getting it back together, but I haven't been in the mood to write...  
> Until yesterday. Writing this was kind of cathartic, tbh.
> 
> I've lost my beta, so I apologize for any mistakes (I'm not-so-secretly terrible with commas). If anyone is interested in beta reading for me (either for grammar, or general feedback) please come talk to me. Tumblr is easiest- rainbowkittn.tumblr.com


End file.
